Y ahora preparatoria mixta
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: El amor está en el aire en el club de música ligera, pero necesita un pequeño empujón; y dos poderosos cupidos no dudarán en modificar toda la realidad con tal de dar el empujón deseado. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryo y Setsu:**

—¿Escucharon? Parece que cuando volvamos del receso de primavera la escuela será de educación mixta.

—¿Qué? Pero si eso es mañana. Ay demonios, ¿qué se le habrá metido al director en la cabeza? En serio que esto…

—Ey chicas, ¿cuánto a que el club de fans de Mio-chan sube su raiting? —dijo Yui emocionada.  
—Yo tomo la apuesta —dijo Ritsu divertida. —Pero creo que me sentiré muy sola, tal vez un muchachón aparte a Mio de mi lado —dijo con un tono de melancolía y cinismo.

Mio mejor golpeó con bastante fuerza a las dos castañas y se alejó decidida.

—Oi Ricchan, ¿crees que para mañana nos perdone?

—Hái, tú tranquila Yui. Conozco a Mio lo suficiente para asegurarte que no está enojada, sólo algo avergonzada. Es un poco sensible en cuanto a los chicos…

—Ya…

* * *

—_¿Son esas dos? Mmpf, de veras que este será de nuestros trabajos más difíciles._

—_Y por eso este caso es nuestro. Cuando la situación es difícil, mandas a los mejores._

* * *

Al otro día la escuela era un hervidero de expectación. Todas hablaban animadamente de cómo serían los nuevos alumnos. Muchas, como el caso de Mio, estaban realmente nerviosas pues no habían tenido contacto con los chicos en un buen rato; pero al final no tendrían más opción que acostumbrarse.

—Señoritas, señoritas… —se oía la voz amable y jovial del director. —Es un honor presentarles a la primera generación de alumnos varones de nuestra escuela, por favor sean amables con ellos.

Entraron. No había mucho que decir respecto a ellos, eran los típicos muchachos japoneses, simples muchachos que… bueno, eran eso: muchachos. ¿Qué habría de esperarse de todos modos? En fin, Mio miraba al suelo avergonzada esperando que terminaran de pasar, pero finalmente subió la cabeza. Para su sorpresa sus ojos se encontraron con unos color ámbar, muy parecidos a los de su amiga, pero este tipo tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro y lo llevaba largo y atado en una coleta. Por otro lado era bastante parecido a Ritsu, hasta su andar desaliñado y su sonrisa presumida. ¿Sería su imaginación o el chico le había guiñado un ojo? Se sonrojó al máximo.

Ritsu lo notó y se sintió algo extraña. Iba a decirle algo cuando sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con unos ojos grises profundos, como los de Mio, pero de una tonalidad un poco más oscura. Eso sí: tenía el mismo tipo de cabello negro y liso, se miraba bastante suave. El joven notó que lo estaba mirando, así que le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa y siguió su camino. Esa forma de ser…

—Mio, ¿ya viste? Parece que encontré a tu versión masculina.

—Y yo a la tuya.

No se dijeron nada más y mejor se dirigieron a clase. Para su sorpresa, los muchachos que habían visto eran ahora sus compañeros. Bueno, junto a otro buen montón de chicos, pero ellos dos fueron los que les llamaron la atención. Los otros las reconocieron y les saludaron. El doble de Ritsu con una gran sonrisa y el otro con una tímida pero adorable inclinación de cabeza. "Demonios, ¿por qué me siento extraña con ellos cerca?"

El receso no fue muy digno de mención, más que los muchachos y las chicas comenzaron a socializar unos con otros trabando nuevas amistades. Y una vez más no pudieron notar un innegable parecido entre los nuevos alumnos y ellas mismas. Mientras que el joven del cabello castaño y los ojos ámbar charlaba animadamente y se había hecho de un buen montón de nuevos amigos, el otro estaba tímidamente detrás de él y su amigo era el encargado de presentarlo. ¿A qué estaban jugando esos dos? Ni idea, pero ambas, Mio y Ritsu, se sentían bastante extrañas al ver a la versión masculina de su amiga.

Llegó el fin del receso, más clases y por fin la hora de irse al club de música ligera. Necesitaban un poco de té para calmar aquella extraña sensación que les nacía cada vez que miraban a los nuevos. Subieron, entraron, comieron, charlaron y todo normal hasta…

—Ojamashimasu… —sonó una suave pero masculina voz proveniente del muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises.

—¿Eh?

—Disculpen, mi nombre es Ryo, quise ir en primer al club de literatura pero…

—Pero por nada del mundo permitiré que un talentoso bajista, cantante y compositor entre a tal club si hay un club de música disponible. Un gusto chicas, mi nombre es Setsu. No necesitan saber mi apellido, me gusta que la gente sea informal conmigo. Lo único que necesitan saber de mí es que soy un fiel admirador de Keith Moon y de paso un virtuoso baterista. Un placer.

Todas los miraban a los dos confundidas.

—Eto… ¿son parientes de Ricchan y Mio-chan? Están igualitos.

—Síp, ¿de casualidad sus apellidos no son Tainaka y Akiyama? —preguntó Mugi con dulzura.

—Pues no. vamos viejo, entra, ¿no me digas que trajiste a Stephenson sólo porque sí?

—¿Stephenson?

—Su bajo. Inseparables los dos.

El joven del cabello negro asintió y sacó su bajo. Era… igualito a Elizabeth. Por su parte Setsu sacó dos baquetas, iguales a las de Ritsu y el guiñó un ojo a las sorprendidísimas castaña y pelinegra. ¿Coincidencia o destino?

—¿Me permiten?

—Adelante, toquen…

El muchacho tomó prestada la batería y comenzó a tocar. Tocaba como un loco y se aceleraba demasiado, pero bien. En cuanto al bajo de Ryo, era suave, seguro, pero constante y armónico dándole forma (por difícil que esto suene) a la melodía de Setsu. Se quedaron boquiabiertas todas, esto realmente comenzaba a asustarlas.

—Estábamos viendo si aceptan nuevos miembros. ¿Podemos quedarnos?

—¿Ara? Ah, sí, claro, por supuesto. Bueno… Mugi, sírveles té!

La rubia obedeció y así fue como la tradición del té y los dulces atrapó también a los nuevos. Fuera del escalofriante parecido, los jóvenes eran bastante agradables y era muy fácil y divertido llevarse con ellos. Ritsu hablaba muy entretenida con Ryo y en más de una ocasión encontró algunos gestos bastante parecidos a Mio que la hicieron sonrojarse. Mio lo notó y se sintió… extraña. No sabía qué era lo que sucedía, pero de pronto se mostró mucho más abierta y animada con Setsu. Los amigos se sonrieron entre sí, pero no lo notó nadie. Al final las chicas se dieron cuenta que sus nuevos compañeros eran muy agradables y si ignoraban el parecido, eran unos grandes amigos. Se despidieron y se fueron a su casa.

—Oigan, ¿no deberían dirigirse a su casa? Este es nuestro camino —dijo Ritsu algo confundida.

—También el nuestro. ¡Qué coincidencia!

—Esto ya no me causa gracia —dijo Mio terminando por perder la paciencia. —Miren, no sé qué está pasando aquí pero esto ya me está dando nervios. Por favor… ¿podrían explicarme qué diablos? Nadie debería parecerse tanto. Esto es simplemente aterrador.

—Hagamos esto: todavía queda tiempo, así que tú sal conmigo y que Ricchan salga con Ryo. Una cita doble, pero en lugares diferentes. Ahí podremos divertirnos juntos y darles una explicación. ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Acaso creen que somos idiotas?

—Sólo caminar por el parque. Está muy iluminado y pueden estar seguros que los guardias del parque las ayudarán si las cosas se ponen mal. ¿Aceptan o no aceptan?

Las amigas se miraron.

—Está bien.

—Sólo una caminata por el parque. Sólo.

—Bien.

—Por mí perfecto.

Llegaron al parque y se separaron. Esto las asustaba, pero algo en su interior les decía que era necesario. Mio y Setsu llegaron frente a una fuente. Era un lugar muy bonito… casi romántico. Era perfecto.

—Explica.

—Tomé esta forma terrenal porque Ritsu Tainaka es tu amiga de la infancia y la persona con que mejor te entiendes. Por eso te será más fácil llevarte bien y abrirte con alguien que te recuerde a tu mejor amiga.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que tu forma terrenal?

—¿No captas mortal? Yo no soy un ser humano.

* * *

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ritsu incrédula. —Mira imbécil, si vas a andar burlándote de mí, mejor me voy. Y si vuelvo a verte en el club, no me importa cuánto te parezcas a Mio… voy a romperte ese bajo tuyo en la cabeza.

Ellos estaban en un jardín de rosas muy bonito, pero en esos momentos las rosas estaban todas en botón. Al ver la reacción de la castaña, Ryo hizo un ademán con su mano y las rosas se abrieron al instante y de paso, comenzaron a crecer más.

—Pues es cierto. Yo soy lo que los antiguos griegos llamaban "amorcillo"; un cupido si lo prefieres.

Ritsu tragó saliva y comenzó a correr. El chico se quitó su chaqueta de la escuela, revelando sus enormes alas y volando le cortó el camino.

—¡Aléjate de mí, bestia!

—Oye tranquila. Soy un cupido, un espíritu del bien. Mi deber es con el amor verdadero: ayudar a las personas que ya lo han encontrado pero están estancadas de una u otra forma.

* * *

Mio estaba impactada. ¿Cómo es que de pronto se le apareció una criatura mítica y había hecho que las ondas del agua que caía en la fuente tomaran forma de corazones, mariposas, etc.? Y más importante: ¿Acaso estaba aquí para ayudarla a ella?

—Verás, Mio, no se nos permite intervenir a menos que se den dos condiciones: primero, que esa persona haya encontrado el amor verdadero; segundo, que sea un caso perdido tipo A.

—¿Un caso perdido tipo A?

—Así es —sonrió Setsu amablemente. —Lo tuyo y tu amiga es un claro ejemplo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Mio apartando la vista.

—Ella es una cabeza dura que no quiere aceptar que hace mucho tiempo que está enamorada de ti; y tú eres una cobarde…

—Oye!

—…una cobarde que tiene miedo de sus propios sentimientos. Mio, tranquilízate, para eso estoy aquí. O bueno; para eso estamos aquí Ryo y yo. Nuestros poderes nos permiten modificar la realidad si es necesario, por eso la escuela se volvió mixta de un día para otro; pero todo volverá a la normalidad en cuanto cumplamos nuestra misión. Para ustedes será como si hubiera sido un sueño.

—¿Un sueño?

—Síp. Lo único que prevalecerá de esta realidad es ese amor. Ese amor que siempre ha estado ahí, sólo que no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir a la luz.

Mio bajó la cabeza y se alejó de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió, quería alejarse de todo eso. Setsu tomó su mano amablemente.

—SUÉLTAME! Por favor… suéltame.

—Mio, ¿sabes por qué tomé esta forma? Además de lo que te dije en un principio, es una forma que te recuerda a la forma más valiosa para ti. No creas que no noté tus celos cuando Ritsu y Ryo comenzaron a congeniar. Sentir está muy bien Mio. Además, ella es tu destino. De no ser por eso, no hubiéramos venido. En serio que me dan risa los mortales.

La pelinegra se calmó.

—Lamento si te asustamos al principio. Los amorcillos somos muy juguetones y quisimos divertirnos un poco; y qué mejor forma que dándoles un buen susto. Tu reacción fue única, igualita a la que habían predicho los informes.

—¿Qué…? ¿Acaso han estado espiándonos?

—No. Yo no hago los casos, sólo los recibo.

—Ah.

El muchacho sonrió amablemente.

—Creo que es hora que regresemos, ¿no te parece? A estas alturas Ryo ya habrá terminado de tratar con Ricchan.

La pelinegra asintió suavemente.

Caminaron y llegaron a la entrada del parque. Ryo iba junto a Ritsu, que iba inusualmente callada para ser ella. Las amigas se miraron, pero rápidamente apartaron la vista.

—¿Qué hubo? Vamos, tanto trabajo para nada… tenemos muchos casos pendientes en esa escuela suya, ¿saben?

Ambas sonrieron divertidas ante la ocurrencia de Setsu.

—Y bueno; ¿qué es eso que estás enamorada de mí? —dijo Ritsu entre avergonzada y fastidiosa.

—Baka, tú no estás en posición de decirme nada.

Se sonrieron y se tomaron las manos.

—Viejo; otra vez lo hicimos.

—Amigo, realmente somos fantásticos.

Los cuatro amigos caminaron en silencio por un buen rato. Los chicos disfrutaban de aquella sensación que se tiene después de un gran trabajo. Las chicas sólo caminaban y agradecían la ayuda recibida. Se sentía bien.

—Oiagan… ¿y qué? ¿Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad?

—Pues no, como dije antes, tenemos varios casos pendientes en esa escuela suya.

—Entonces van a andar contando en todos lados que son cupidos y ayudarán a formar parejas por ahí y todo eso…bueno, serán unos días muy divertidos.

—Eto… la verdad es que sólo podíamos decirle a una persona cada uno.

—¿Qué?

—Ay vamos, ustedes eran el caso más difícil que encontramos, mejor usamos nuestra carta del triunfo de una vez… pero la cosa es que ahora necesitaremos su ayuda.

—¿La nuestra? ¿Y por qué la nuestra?

—Adivinen: de una u otra forma todos los casos que se nos asignaron están relacionados con ese club suyo.

—¿Qué?

—Síp, es cierto que es nuestro trabajo, pero en verdad necesitamos ayuda. ¿Serían tan amables de…?

—¿Tú que dices, Mio?

—Bueno, ya nos ayudaron a nosotras. No estaría de más.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices

—YEAH!

—Bueno, gracias chicas. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Verán que genial se siente el hacer felices a los demás.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí… pero no hagan un escándalo de esto.

—Y bueno, matta ashita ne. Otra vez gracias amigas.

Los dos seres se alejaron alegremente. Las chicas finalmente llegaron a casa de Ritsu.

—Y bueno… matta ashita a ti también.

—Bien…

—Oye, sólo una cosa…

—¿Qué?

Ritsu la besó tiernamente.

—Se supone que es una comedia romántica, creo que se entiende que hace falta algo así…

—Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿quieres que durmamos juntas?

—Es una comedia romántica, no un cliché. Además es lunes Mio, no nos van a dejar nuestros padres.

—Pues sí, ¿no?

—Mmh… hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana.

* * *

**Y bien, damas y caballeros espero que me haya salido bien. Está dedicado a Izraill, de todo corazón. Amigo, no te desanimes. El único al que debes impresionar con tu trabajo eres tú y solamente tú. Ánimo, y si alguien tiene una mala crítica contra mí, por favor be my guess. **

**Y chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caso # 2: triángulo amoroso:**

Ritsu abrió sus ojos perezosamente.

—Ritsu, prepárate para la escuela —gritó su mamá desde el primer piso.

—Ya voy mamá!

La castaña se las arregló para levantarse, lavarse la cara, vestirse; para finalmente llegar al comedor donde su mamá la esperaba con el desayuno listo.

—Buenos días Ritsu.

—Buenos días, mamá. Demonios, eso es lo que llamo una pésima noche.

—¿Qué, pasó algo?

—No, es sólo que tuve este extraño sueño donde Mio y yo conocimos a un par de cupidos y…

RIIIIIIIIIING!

—Ya voy! —dijo la señora Tainaka abriendo la puerta. —Ah, buenos días Mio-chan, pasa adelante. ¿Y quiénes son tus amigos?  
—Oh, estos son nuestros nuevos compañeros: Ryo y Setsu. Recuerde que ahora estamos en una preparatoria mixta —respondió Mio como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, me acuerdo. Bueno, pues adelante Ryo-kun, Sekkun.

Los dos muchachos entraron a la residencia Tainaka alegremente y saludaron a la castaña, que seguía desayunando.

—Buenos días Ricchan, ¿qué tal dormiste? —preguntó Ryo cortésmente, al mejor estilo de Mio.

La baterista sólo suspiró y siguió comiendo.

—Así que no fue un sueño. Mierda-villoso.

—Vamos Ricchan, no hay necesidad de ser grosera; recuerda que ahora todos somos amigos —dijo Setsu con esa sonrisa irritantemente igualita a la suya. —Además ese juego de palabras estuvo malísimo.

—Lo sé —respondió Ritsu fastidiada. —Es sólo que… demonios viejo, ¿no podrías tomar otra forma terrenal? Como dijo Mio ayer, esto es simplemente aterrador.

—Ya les pedí eso yo —suspiró Mio. —Pero parece que no pueden cambiar su forma terrenal hasta que acaben con su misión.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Ryo.

—Olvídenlo y vayamos para la escuela.

Y así, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la escuela.

—Y, señoritas, ¿todavía piensan ayudarnos? —preguntó Setsu.

—Seguro, ¿cuál es el próximo caso?

—Es un triángulo amoroso —comenzó a explicar Ryo. —Resulta que tenemos a esta chica, que siempre ha estado enamorada de su amiga de la infancia; pero su amiga de la infancia no le corresponde, ella está enamorada de una chica que recién conoció el año pasado. Y bueno, esta tercera chica es un año menor y de paso, su amor destinado. Así que nuestra misión consiste en unir a esas dos que están destinadas mutuamente y convencer a la otra que la deje ir.

—Déjame adivinar: tenemos que hacer que Azusa y Yui se unan para luego consolar a Nodoka.

—Maravilloso Mio! —celebró Setsu. —Tal vez cuando mueras pueda hacerte una recomendación para que trabajes de amorcillo también.

—Váyanse al infierno los dos.

Los dos amorcillos rieron divertidos. Bueno, finalmente llegaron a la escuela.

—Buenos días a todos! —saludó Yui con su alegría de siempre.

—Hola —saludó Mugi con suavidad.

—Muy buenos días, señoritas. Hoy hace un día bellísimo, ¿no creen? —preguntó Setsu mirando al cielo.

—Muy bello —convino Ryo.

—Claro que lo es! —dijo Yui muy contenta. —Entonces, Sekkun, ¿también traerás aquí tu batería? Sería genial tocar con dos bateristas con estilos tan parecidos.

—¿Parecidos? Es exactamente el mismo estilo —dijo Azusa acercándose al grupo. —Ustedes dos de alguna forma son la copia exacta de las sempais, pero hombres. Desde ayer he estado pensando que eso está muy raro.

—Astuta como siempre, Azusa —respondió divertido Setsu. —Pero no importa cómo lo mires, solamente somos tus nuevos sempai. Y sí, somos chicos, pero aún somos tus sempais. Además, Mio y Ritsu ya son nuestras grandes amigas. ¿Por qué no tomas su ejemplo y te haces nuestra amiga?

—¿Eso es cierto sempais? —preguntó la pelinegra mirando a Mio y Ritsu.

—Créeme Azusa, no quieres saber —suspiró Mio.

—Mmh… muchas cosas pasaron ayer —dijo la castaña con un suspiro. —Pero Mio tiene razón, no quieres saber.

Los cuatro las dejaron y se dirigieron a clase.

—¿Saben chicas? Estos nuevos miembros me parecen muy interesantes. Me alegra mucho que ahora seamos amigos —dijo Yui divertida.

—Yo no confío en ellos —dijo Mugi. —Como dijo Azusa, esto está muy raro. Y ahora que Mio-chan y Ricchan son más cercanas a ellos me hace pensar en una especie de conspiración.

—Genial! —dijo Yui infantilmente. —Una conspiración sobrenatural!

—Yui-sempai, por favor! La situación es muy seria, esto puede ser peligroso —regañó Azusa. —Tal vez no sean criaturas sobrenaturales como usted dice, pero puede que sean criminales.

—Estoy con Azusa-chan —convino Mugi. —No creo que estén aquí por algo bueno.

—Allá ustedes, —dijo Yui decidida, —pero para mí ellos son criaturas mágicas que hicieron que la escuela se hiciera mixta. Es la única explicación lógica!

—Sí, lo es. Pero en su planeta, sempai —respondió la kouhai ya molesta. —Y bien, Mugi-sempai, ¿qué hacemos?

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarnos a ellos, así será más fácil vigilarlos —respondió la rubia pensativa.

—Creo que tiene razón.

Y después de eso, cada quién se fue a su casa. Yui simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió a la rubia.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Setsu muy sonriente.

—Idiota, esto sólo dificulta más las cosas. Se supone que debemos hacernos sus amigos, no asustarlas. ¿Cómo demonios las convertiremos en pareja si no confían en nosotros?  
—Relájate Ryo —lo calmó Ritsu. —Probablemente Azusa y Mugi no confíen en ti, pero aún tienes a Yui. Ella es demasiado inocente para sospechar algo de alguien. Si realmente quieres acercarte a ellas, comienza por Yui.

—¿Lo ves viejo? Ricchan sigue apoyándonos.

—De hecho sólo quiero que terminen rápido para regresar a mi escuela de siempre.

—Igual funciona.

Mio se sentó en su escritorio ignorándolos. El día apenas comenzaba y ya se sentía cansada. Y bueno, Mugi y Yui llegaron un segundo antes que Sawako y las clases comenzaron. Ignorando el hecho que ahora la escuela era de educación mixta gracias a la magia de dos criaturas mágicas, el día estaba bastante mortal.

Finalmente, después de clases en el salón del club:

—¿Hola? ¿Sempais? —saludó la kouhai entrando al salón.

—Todavía no llegan, fueron castigados por intercambiarse notitas en clase —respondió la única persona que no fue castigada. —Así que están limpiando el salón.

—Ryo-sempai, no lo noté —dijo Azusa recordando sus ya olvidadas sospechas.

—Y bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó el muchacho tímidamente.

Azusa no sabía qué decir, estos dos nuevos sempais la ponían nerviosa con sus parecidos, pero recordó la conversación con Mugi y se forzó a responder.

—El tanque de Ton-chan está algo sucio, creo que debemos limpiarlo.

—Eto… hái, ¿por qué no? —respondió el joven.

—Bueno, entonces espera aquí mientras voy por el equipo de limpieza —dijo ella dejando solo a Ryo con la tortuga.

—Nos vemos. —El cupido miró el tanque de Ton-chan y le sonrió al pequeño reptil. —Oye amiguito, ¿te importa que use la magia para limpiar tu tanque?  
—Por supuesto que no —respondió amistosamente la tortuga en un lenguaje incomprensible para los humanos.

Ryo sólo sonrió y tomó su bajo. Comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas e inmediatamente, el tanque de Ton-chan comenzó a emitir un brillo fantástico que prevaleció por unos segundos. Finalmente Ryo dejó de tocar y el brillo desapareció mostrando un tanque completamente limpio.

—Ya vine! —anunció Azusa con los brazos cargados de equipo de limpieza.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ya terminé —respondió Ryo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué tú qu…? —Abrió la boca a su máxima capacidad cuando vio el tanque en el que Ton-chan nadaba felizmente. _"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Rayos, creo que le pondré más atención a las locas teorías de Yui-senpai"_. —Eto… bueno, perfecto; y Ton-chan se mira feliz. Entonces podremos practicar…

—Por supuesto!

Comenzaron por Fuwa-Fuwa-Time. Por lo visto, Ryo tenía bastantes problemas con la melodía, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para salir adelante. Ese momento era especial de cierta manera, incluso Azusa olvidó la rareza y el misterio que rodeaba a sus sempais nuevos; podría decir que ahora se sentía bastante cómoda con él enfrente. Claro, la pobre no podía saber que el amorcillo estaba jugando con sus sentidos para hacerla sentir más cómoda con su presencia. Finalmente, luego de quince minutos de tocar juntos, se hicieron amigos muy cercanos. De alguna forma, acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro y estaban en una posición muy comprometedora. _"Perfecto" pensó Ryo. "En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…"_

La puerta del club se abrió de repente dejando pasar a Yui con toda su alegría de siempre. Fue entonces cuando notó la posición en la que estaban sus compañeros. La dejó congelada por unos segundos.

—Ano… Gomen ne… creo que vine en un mal momento… —estaba usando todo su auto control para no estallar en lágrimas.

Salió del cuarto a toda velocidad.

—MATTE! YUI-SEMPAI! Se trata de un malentendido! —Gritó Azusa asustada. Finalmente se volteó hacia el chico. —TÚ, IDIOTA, ESTO ES CULPA TUYA. AHORA CREE QUE TÚ Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS Y… Y…

—Mira, Azusa, a como lo veo yo; tienes dos opciones: la primera, gritarme hasta que te quedes ronca, algo que me da completamente igual; o la segunda, ir tras la chica que amas —respondió el chico tocando su bajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Cómo demoni…?

—Tu reacción me lo dijo todo. Ahora ve, boba!

—Gracias —dijo Azusa de todo corazón y fue tras su amada.

_"Setsu, Setsu, ¿estás ahí? Abre tu canal telepático."_

_"Aquí estoy viejo. ¿Qué, ya es hora?"_

_"Sí. Según mis cálculos está a mitad del camino del salón del club a la puerta principal. Detenla antes que sea tarde."_

_"Copiado."_

* * *

Mio, Setsu y Ritsu estaban en el salón de clases limpiando ventanas. Mugi había ido a buscar más trapos, lo que les daba la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

—¿Y? —preguntó Mio.

—¿Y? —respondió Setsu. —Yui atrapó a Ryo y a Azusa en una posición algo comprometedora y salió corriendo después de malentenderla; así que ahora está escapando y Azusa la está persiguiendo. Aún así no creo que la alcance, esta chica es una excelente corredora, creo que tiene futuro en el mundo del deporte.

—Años de quedarse dormida, supongo —dijo Ritsu sarcástica.

Nodoka entró al salón buscando algo que se había olvidado, pero nadie notó su presencia.

—Ya las veo! Wow, Yui sí que es rápida. Sólo corre así en las mañanas.

—Azusa nunca la va a poder alcanzar.

—Y hablando del diablo, aquí viene Azusa.

Nodoka levantó la cabeza. ¿Significaría eso lo que se temía?

—Nakano la alcanzará —dijo Setsu. —¿Olvidan que soy un cupido y que tengo poderes mágicos?

Hizo un gesto con su brazo y todos pudieron ver, desde su salón, cómo los cerezos de la entrada comenzaban a temblar y una de las raíces atravesaba el pavimento haciendo caer a la castaña y permitiendo que la kouhai la alcanzara y le explicara la situación.

—Azusa lo logró! —aplaudió Mio muy contenta.

—Y ahora se están besando —dijo Ritsu con una gotita mientras se rascaba la espalda frenéticamente. —Las felicito, creo…

—NO!

Todos voltearon.

—¿Nodoka?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—NO! —Repitió la presidenta del consejo y comenzó a correr. —Debo detenerla, ella no debe tener a Yui. NO LA PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!

—Dios mío, esto es tan conveniente pero tan inconveniente a la vez —suspiró Setsu sacando sus alas. —Muy bien chicas, volando la alcanzaré más rápido, no puedo dejar que interrumpa esto.

Nodoka corría con toda la potencia de sus piernas. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Después de tantos años cuidando de su Yui… En parte la culpa era de ella, claro, tantos años y no aceptaba sus sentimientos; mucho menos confesarlos. Pero ahora las cosas estaban peor. Vio cómo una chica menor que ellas le arrebataba a su amor y todo gracias a un tipo raro con poderes especiales que se hacía llamar un cupido. Ella no podía perdonarlo, jamás olvidaría tal traición.

Vio cómo una sombra pasaba sobre ella.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Lo siento, pero debo detenerte —dijo Setsu aterrizando frente a ella.

—LÁRGATE! —Gritó Nodoka. Estaba dolida, sí, pero también sentía cómo la llenaba una furia asesina. —TÚ LO HICISTE POSIBLE, TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

—Lo lamento, pero ellas eventualmente se volverían pareja. Todo lo que hice fue acelerar el proceso. Lo que hacía a este caso una situación delicada eras tú —dijo el muchacho con calma. —Tienes que dejar pasar esto, Manabe. Yui sigue siendo tu mejor amiga y tu deber como tal es seguir a su lado pase lo que pase. Además, estás a un paso de convertirte en una persona solitaria y rencorosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ayudaste a Nakano y no a mí?

—Porque Azusa Nakano es el amor destinado de Yui Hirasawa, no tú. Sé que ella es tu primer amor y eso es importante; pero no estás destinada a ella. Nosotros los amorcillos ayudamos solamente a aquellos que están destinados el uno al otro; pero no a los demás. Sé que la amas, pero eso es sólo ahora. Algún día conocerás a tu verdadero amor y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, eso es una promesa. Pero para que puedas encontrar a esa persona especial, tienes que dejar pasar esto, Nodoka. No puedes tener un futuro si estás atrapada en el futuro. —En estos momentos Setsu no se oía despreocupado y energético como siempre, sino más bien serio y realmente preocupado por Nodoka.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?  
—Porque soy un amorcillo y todas mis promesas son supervisadas directamente por el señor jefazo, ese que tú llamas Dios. Y créeme, una vez nuestra misión acabe, la escuela volverá a la normalidad y todas olvidarán que alguna vez fue una preparatoria mixta, pero tú lo recordarás algún día, Nodoka, y entonces podrás convocarme para que te ayude. Pero insisto: para eso, tienes que superar esto.

Nodoka se sentía traicionada, deprimida, triste; pero sabía que el cupido le decía la verdad y que podía confiar en él.

—Está bien, voy a confiar en ti.

—Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias.

* * *

Mio, Ryo y Ritsu observaban la escena en silencio. Finalmente Ritsu decidió romper el silencio:  
—Ok… esto sí que fue agridulce. Pobre Nodoka.

—A veces nuestro trabajo se hace difícil —dijo Ryo con melancolía. —Los corazones rotos son difíciles de manejar, pero Setsu y yo tenemos miles de años de experiencia tratándolos. La cruda verdad sobre nuestro trabajo en que no hay finales felices para todos.

Y mientras Azusa y Yui estaban perdidas en su propia nube de felicidad, dos chicas humanas y un cupido observaban cómo un segundo cupido consolaba a una pobre chica cuyo corazón había sido roto hacía unos momentos apenas.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal quedó esta historia? La posteé en inglés sólo para fastidiar a esos trolls que viven sólo para destrozar con sus críticas las historias ajenas; y a juzgar por sus reviews estoy haciendo un trabajo excelente.**

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caso # 3: El camino de la auto destrucción:**

Dos semanas después que los amorcillos llamados Ryo y Setsu habían ayudado a Yui a Azusa a encontrar su amor. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco en el club de música, pero no era la gran cosa. Primero, Mio y Ritsu anunciaron oficialmente que eran pareja, haciendo que Yui se entusiasmara demasiado y brincara para anunciar que ella y Azusa también. Azusa quiso negarlo de la vergüenza, pero su cara roja como tomate no la ayudó en nada y claro; tuvo que admitirlo. Todo fue divertido, incluso Mugi los deleitó a todos con sus famosas fantasías yuri, pero no pasó a más.

Lo que sí había cambiado bastante, era que Nodoka se mostraba mucho más distante con Yui. La castaña se preocupó por su amiga, pero Nodoka la convenció que tenía problemas familiares y que no se preocupara por ella; además Ryo y Setsu estaban con ella y eran un gran apoyo. La castaña asintió feliz, pero antes les "superencargó" a su amiga a los muchachos. Ellos rieron y asintieron felizmente.

Mugi se sentía mal por Nodoka, con su larga experiencia adquirida leyendo mangas yuri y demás, sabía que la chica presentaba síntomas de una decepción amorosa; pero no quería decir nada por no querer lastimar a su mejor amiga. Lo que sí le parecía bastante extraño, era eso que los dos chicos nuevos comenzaran a juntarse mucho con ella: durante el recreo y a la hora de salir de sus respectivas actividades. Ella no podía evitar sentir que había algo raro en esos dos.

Pero todo cambió un día en que recibieron un mensaje urgente de su jefe. Aquella mañana, igual que todas, iban en compañía de Mio y Ritsu a la escuela, pero ambas notaron de repente que los chicos no estaban actuando como ellos mismos; sin más bien pensativos.

—Oigan, ¿qué demonios les pasa a ustedes? —preguntó Ritsu al ver a los dos tan preocupados.

—Recibimos un mensaje del señor Jefazo —respondió Setsu. —Tenemos que actuar más rápido de lo planeado.

—Bueno, háganlo —dijo Mio encogiéndose de hombros.

—No podemos hacerlo así como así —dijo Ryo. —Estamos demasiado ocupados atendiendo el caso de Manabe. Va por buen camino, pero necesita algo de tiempo todavía…

Los cuatro se quedaron pensativos unos momentos.

—Oigan, un día ustedes dijeron que podían manipular los sentimientos de la gente, ¿por qué no lo hacen con Nodoka y asunto acabado? —preguntó Ritsu de repente.

—Porque no podemos manipular sentimientos, genio —regañó Setsu. —Nosotros manipulamos, sentidos; no sentimientos.

—Honestamente, no entiendo nada —dijo Mio.

—Verán —comenzó a explicar Setsu. —Todos sabemos que su amiga la rubia sospecha de nosotros, aunque no sabe qué. Bueno; la cosa es que no nos dice nada porque nosotros manipulamos sus sentidos. Ese sentimiento de desconfianza sigue ahí, pero con un poco de magia, hacemos que lo ignore.

—Que raro —dijo Ritsu rascándose la barbilla.

—Y sólo funciona a distancias cortas —agregó Ryo.

—Más raro aún —concluyó Mio con una risita.

—Pero volviendo al primer punto… —dijo Ryo —su maestra está en medio de una grave crisis emocional y debemos hacer algo rápido antes que haga algo realmente estúpido.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntaron las chicas.

—Se los diremos después de clases —respondieron los dos apresurando el paso.

Las chicas se miraron. ¿A qué hora habían llegado a la escuela?

* * *

Las clases pasaban normalmente, pero todos podían darse cuenta que Sawako-sensei no estaba siendo ella misma. Parecía como apagada y cuando hablaba, sonaba como si fuera una pobre grabadora. Las cosas no se miraban muy bien, el aura de Sawako se sentía oscura; pero no por enojo, sino por una profunda tristeza. Los dos cupidos se miraron preocupados.

"_Ryo, abre tu canal telepático" "Ya está abierto, Setsu, demonios viejo; ¿y ahora qué hacemos?" "Te lo diré, pero en vez de seguir con esto, pasémonos notitas." "¿Eres idiota o qué? Se supone que comenzamos con la telepatía por algo…" "Cálmate, tengo un plan: mira, si comenzamos con eso de las notas, tendrán que pasar por la rubia, ¿no? y ella ya sospecha de nosotros, no creo que sea muy difícil lograr que revise nuestros mensaje." "Amigo, ante ti, me quito el sombrero."_

Mugi estaba sentada aparentemente prestándole atención a la clase, pero en realidad estaba preocupada por su profesora. Una chica la sacó de su trance al sacudirla.

—Kotobuki-san —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Pásale a Sekkun, por favor —dijo la chica mandándole la notita perfectamente doblada de Ryo.

La rubia iba a pasarla, pero… ¿por qué no revisar? Después de todo… Abrió la nota:

"La situación es crítica, tendremos que separarnos. Después de clases tú ve con Nodoka como si nada, yo me ocuparé de seguir a la profesora".

Mugi pasó la nota disimulando su enojo y preocupación lo mejor que podía. ¿Había leído bien? Sabía que había algo raro en esos dos, pero nunca se imaginó que llegarían al extremo de seguir a la profesora.

Los amorcillos sonrieron al sentir el estado emocional de Mugi. Ahora estaban seguros que ella seguiría a Ryo mientras Setsu se ocupaba de consolar a Nodoka. No les gustaba actuar tan precipitadamente pero la depresión de Sawako era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaban. Como buenos seres místicos, podían sentir ese profundo dolor que irradiaba la sensei y estaban realmente preocupados por ella.

Finalmente, las clases terminaron y era hora de ir a los clubes.

—Ey chicos, ¿vienen? —preguntó Yui alegremente a sus amigos.

—Mmh… lo siento Yui —se disculpó Ryo. —Tengo una emergencia que atender, así que no puedo.

—Y yo quedé con Nodoka, así que tampoco puedo —se disculpó Setsu tranquilamente.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana! —dijo Yui y salió corriendo hacia el club. Ardía en ganas de ver a su novia.

—Lo siento chicas, pero yo también tengo un compromiso —dijo Mugi haciéndoles una reverencia a Mio y Ritsu una vez Ryo se perdió de vista.

Mio y Ritsu se miraron con complicidad.

—Creo que es su turno —dijo Ritsu divertida.

* * *

—Mmmh… espero que nuestros dobles nos cuenten qué pasó con todo detalle mañana.

Sawako estaba a punto de subirse a su auto cuando la vio Ryo.

—Sensei! ¿Ya se va? Eso es raro, naturalmente pasa la tarde en el club —dijo el chico.

Sawako se volvió desganada.

—Ah, Ryo-kun —dijo al verlo sonriendo débilmente. —No, es sólo que hoy necesito algo más fuerte que el té…

—Sensei, no me diga que…

La profesora cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Eto… me refiero a que no me siento bien y me urge tomarme algo de medicina —dijo ella tratando de disimular, pero ya había preocupado a Ryo. —Y bueno, nos vemos mañana. Estudia duro!

La profesora se apresuró a subirse al auto y dejar el edificio. El chico la miró irse, fingiendo no darse cuenta que Mugi lo espiaba detrás de un árbol.

—Maldita sea, y todo porque no puede aceptar su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Por qué los humanos son tan complicados? —suspiró el muchacho frustrado. De todas sus misiones de rescate, esa iba a ser de las más difíciles. Miró hacia donde Mugi lo espiaba. —Agradecería que dejaras de verme así, me incomoda —se quejó el cupido.

La rubia dejó su escondite molesta pero lista para confrontar al chico.

—¿Cómo me notaste? —preguntó la rubia.

—No fastidies, tienes que aprender a sorprender a la gente porque no te sale nada bien —reprendió el chico. —Y ahora, concentrémonos en lo importante: la sensei necesita ayuda y yo necesito que me ayudes a ayudarla.

—No te atrevas a meterte con la profesora —dijo Mugi avanzando amenazante.

—No voy a hacerle nada malo imbécil —respondió Ryo. —Antes de irse, accidentalmente me dijo que iba a beber. Y viéndola cómo estaba hoy, es más que obvio que dejará el bar completamente seco.

La rubia lo miró con desconfianza, pero Ryo continuó.

—Por favor, ustedes son muy unidas con ella, dime dónde suele beber. Hay que detenerla antes que algo malo pase.

Mugi lo miró con más desconfianza, pero se dejó llevar porque también le preocupaba la profesora, la pregunta era qué tanto le importaba al tipo ese. Bueno, de todos modos ella era una Kotobuki y si algo pasaba a ella (o a la sensei) la ira de su poderosa familia acabaría con Ryo.

—¿Por qué se habrá deprimido? —comenzó a preguntarse a sí misma Mugi. —Hacía tan poco estaba tan emocionada que había encontrado a su príncipe azul.

—Y ese príncipe azul solo estaba jugando con ella —dijo Ryo muy serio. —Ahora, respecto al bar al que piensa ir…

—Creo que sé dónde es, pero tendrás que llevarme contigo para que te guíe.

—Está bien —dijo el chico complacido. —Ahora démonos un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato.

Mugi apretó la mano de Ryo a regañadientes y luego comenzó a guiarlo. Efectivamente, llegaron rápido pero no lo suficiente. Por muchos atajos que conociera la rubia, la profesora les llevaba bastante ventaja y cuando llegaron; ella ya estaba adentro. Y claro, siendo menores, no podían entrar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó la rubia irritada al ver el carro en el estacionamiento del bar.

—Pues esperamos —dijo Ryo tranquilamente. —Mira, hay un café allá enfrente. Tomemos algo de té mientras esperamos.

Mugi lo miró con desconfianza una vez más y ésta vez, el chico sabía que sus poderes serían inútiles pues era un sentimiento demasiado poderoso en esos momentos. Los dos entraron al café y pidieron sus respectivas bebidas. Una vez adentro, el chico trató de hacer conversación, pero ella lo ignoró por completo mirando por la ventana hacia el bar. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que la sensei bebiera y la acosara un estudiante? ¿Acaso no podía ignorar el asunto y ahí no pasó nada? No, ella amaba a Sawako y algo le decía que ese era el lugar en el que debía estar. No debía de abandonar a su querida maestra. Ryo sintió las fuertes emociones de Mugi y asintió en silencio. Sabiendo que era hora de hacer su próximo movimiento, el chico sacó una carpeta de su mochila y comenzó a leer el contenido muy concentrado. Finalmente captó la atención de Mugi.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la rubia.

—El expediente de Sawako-sensei, ¿te gustaría verlo? —preguntó él con voz calmada.

Mugi asintió. Comenzó a leer el extraño expediente.

El archivo contaba cómo la sensei tuvo una niñez maravillosa y cómo era el orgullo de sus padres, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando entró a la preparatoria. Conoció a una chica con la que se hicieron las mejores amigas y pronto, comenzaron a salir. Sawako estaba emocionada y feliz de tener novia, pero entonces sus padres se enteraron y se acabó su cuento de hadas. Su padre estaba hecho una furia y le gritó que si no se convertía en una persona normal, no la quería más bajo su techo. Ella lloró y buscó el apoyo de su madre, pero ella sólo le dio un discurso de cómo las chicas deben estar con chicos y no había nada más que agregar. Finalmente accedió a dejar a su novia y para asegurarse, la cambiaron de preparatoria. Triste y decepcionada, ella comenzó a reprimir su verdadera naturaleza y comenzó a obsesionarse con los chicos terminando una y otra vez en fracaso.

Mugi tiró el expediente horrorizada.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esto?

—Me lo dio El Señor Jefazo, ese ser al que ustedes mortales llaman Dios. Como puedes entender, el amor está en el aire en su dichoso club, pero a veces la gente necesita un empujón. Y es ahí donde gente como Setsu y como yo entramos en escena.

Mugi miró inexpresiva a Ryo y luego salió del local a toda velocidad. No quería saber nada de él, sólo sabía que estaba ante un acosador y tenía que alejarse para poder dar cuenta a la policía. No la seguía, eso al menos era buena señal. De todos modos no entendía qué ganaba él confirmando sus sospechas. Probablemente era un enfermo mental. Seguía pensando así pero algo pronto captó su atención.

Vio a Sawako salir del local muy borracha e intentaba en vano introducir la llave en su auto. El guardia de seguridad del estacionamiento la tomó por el hombro.

—Lo siento señorita, pero está muy ebria para manejar —dijo él en tono conciliador.

Sawako iba a pelear, pero estaba muy ebria y muy cansada, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a un taxi.

—Sawako-sensei! —la llamó Mugi preocupada. Se había olvidado de Ryo y ésta vez los poderes del chico no tuvieron nada que ver.

—Mugi-chan! —dijo Sawako alegremente y se dirigió hacia ella sin cuidado por la calle.

La rubia la miraba preocupada, pero entonces notó cómo un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad. El conductor trató de frenar pero no podía, la velocidad era demasiada; además no podía desviarse sin atropellar a varios peatones. No podía hacer nada. La sensei tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Miró hacia el auto y supo que no había escapatoria. Cerró los ojos aceptando su destino.

—SAWA-CHAN, NOOOOO! —gritó Mugi con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía ver, cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable. Pero la colisión nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo el mundo se había parado de repente. Miró a todos lados, el auto estaba a centímetros de Sawako, pero no la había golpeado aún. Y la maestra estaba atrapada en esa posición protegiéndose del golpe que esperaba eternamente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó asustada la rubia.

—¿Qué no vas a salvarla? —dijo una voz bien conocida detrás de ella. Era Ryo.

—Ryo-kun!

—¿Ya me crees? —preguntó el chico tranquilamente.

Ella asintió.

—PUES SÁLAVALA! —ordenó el cupido.

Mugi asintió una vez más y se acercó a su maestra congelada. La cargó gentilmente y la llevó a salvo a la acera.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó por fin.

—Soy el que te da la oportunidad de salvar a la mujer que amas —respondió Ryo. Acabas de salvarla de una colisión inminente, pero el camino que debes recorrer apenas si está comenzando. De ti depende sacarla de este camino de auto destrucción en el que está por culpa de su familia. Sé honesta con tus sentimientos y ayúdala a ella a ser honesta con los suyos.

—Gracias —dijo Mugi llorando de alivio. —Pero dime, ¿qué harás ahora?

—Me iré. Mañana me verás una vez más en el club, pero será la última. Nuestro objetivo ha sido cumplido. Matta ne.

El chico chasqueó los dedos y el mundo recuperó su movimiento. Sawako se miró de pronto en los brazos de la rubia.

—¿Mugi? ¿Qué pasó? Creí que moriría… —dijo la profesora débilmente.

—No, pero casi. Ah, Sawako, mi querida Sawako, es hora de llevarte a otro lugar. Mis padres están de viaje por negocios, así que puedo llevarte a mi casa por hoy. Por favor confía en mí, yo curaré tu herido corazón.

—No entiendo… —dijo la profesora débilmente.

Mugi la besó antes de responder:

—Tarde o temprano entenderás, amada mía…

La sensei no sabía por qué, pero se sentía feliz. Sonrió con dulzura y se durmió en los brazos de su estudiante felizmente. Mugi se volvió hacia Ryo para agradecerle, pero el chico se había ido. "Bueno, imagino que así deben ser las cosas…"

* * *

**Y bueno, damas y caballeros; otro cap de mi fic. Espero les guste y me dejen su review (y si no igual). Estoy algo apurado; me urge acabar mis historias lo más pronto posible para comenzar mi nuevo proyecto. En fin, deseenme suerte.**

**Y ya se sabe: Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final: la despedida de los cupidos.**

Esa noche, Sawako-sensei la pasó en compañía de Mugi. Fue una velada bastante agradable una vez a la maestra se le pasó la borrachera, pero no podía evitar sentirse confundida y perdida. Una vez recuperada, Mugi le habló de sus sentimientos. Era difícil de aceptar, pero la rubia era tan sincera y amorosa, que la sensei terminó por aceptar esos sentimientos; aunque, según ella, aún tenía muchas cosas que aclarar en su mente. A Mugi no le importó, ya había esperado bastante, un poco más de tiempo no la mataría.

A la mañana siguiente la Oujo-Sama tuvo bastantes dificultades para convencer a sus sirvientes de mantener la boca cerrada con eso que su profesora pasó la noche en su casa sin razón alguna, pero lo logró; y luego de un desayuno rápido, las dos se fueron a la escuela. En limusina, a petición de la profesora.

Cuando llegaron Mugi fue la primera en notar que había algo bastante extraño: eran los chicos, no había ninguno.

—Himeko-chan! —llamó Mugi a una compañera.

La chica sea acercó a ella.

—Dime, Mugi-chan.

—¿Qué se supone que pasó con todos los chicos? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Chicos? Pero si esto es una preparatoria femenina… —respondió la joven confundida ante la pregunta.

Mugi se quedó congelada. Himeko la miró algo preocupada, pero luego se dirigió a clases. Todavía tenía cosas qué hacer. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Mugi se volvió a su sensei.

—Usted sí recuerda que era una preparatoria mixta, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Incapaz de responder, Sawako sólo asintió.

Mio y Ritsu llegaban tomadas de las manos. Las dos se dirigieron hacia ellas.

—Buenos días Mugi, Sawa-chan… —saludó Ritsu con la energía siempre.

—Ricchan! ¿No notas nada extraño? —preguntó la rubia sacudiendo a su amiga.

Una vez se la quitó de encima, con ayuda de Mio, Ritsu miró a su alrededor sin caer en la cuenta. Mio fue la que entendió.

—Los chicos, se han ido… —susurró.

—Parece que esos dos ya cumplieron con su misión —dijo Ritsu captando por fin.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntaron Mugi y Sawako al mismo tiempo.

Baterista y bajista se miraron evaluando si decirles o no… pero mejor asintieron.

—Miren, esto es un asunto complicado —dijo Ritsu suspirando. —Les explicaremos, pero mejor que sea en el salón del club. Y, por salud mental, que nadie mencione a nadie más esto que la escuela era mixta apenas ayer.

—Síp, créannos: es algo bastante difícil de digerir. Yo apenas si puedo creerlo —dijo Mio.

Sawako y Mugi se miraron, pero mejor decidieron hacerles caso a las chicas. Llegaron al salón sin decir nada más del asunto. A los pocos minutos llegó Yui bastante agitada.

—Chicas, chicas! Esto es raro! Hoy en la mañana Ui me dijo que la escuela nunca se volvió preparatoria mixta y de pronto… de pronto vinimos aquí y nada. ¿Dónde están Sekkun y Ryo-kun?

—Calma, calma Yui-chan… —la tranquilizó Mugi. —Ricchan y Mio-chan prometieron contarnos lo que saben de este asunto tan raro después de clases.

—Ah! Bueno —dijo Yui encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a su asiento.

—Es tan despreocupada… —dijo Ritsu divertida.

* * *

Azusa entró a su clase volviéndose para todos lados como buscando algo. Ui y Jun, que andaban platicando en un rincón, la vieron preocupadas.

—¿Pasa algo, Azusa-chan? —preguntó Ui con dulzura.

—Síp; ¿a quién buscas? —preguntó Jun con sueño.

—A los chicos —respondió la pelinegra bastante seria.

—¿Tú también con eso? —preguntó Ui. —Ya me lo había dicho Onee-chan en al mañana, pero no importa cuánto preguntes. Aquí nunca hubo chicos.

—Déjala Ui, —respondió Jun, —Tal vez sea otra broma interna del club de música ligera o alguna broma interna de las novias…

Azusa fue a su asiento prefiriendo no discutir. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

* * *

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido para la kouhai, que seguía rompiéndose la cabeza qué demonios había pasado; pero para el resto del club, asesora incluida, el día se pasó exageradamente lento. Todas querían saber qué sabían Mio y Ritsu.

Finalmente la hora de salida, todas corrieron al club listas para saber qué demonios pasaba. Azusa se les unió a medio camino, pero no entendía el por qué de la prisa. Una vez adentro, se dispusieron las mesas. Era hora de las preguntas y respuestas.

—Muy bien, dígannos todo lo que saben —dijo Sawako muy seriamente.

—¿Qué saben de qué, Yui? —le preguntó Azusa a su novia al oído.

—De por qué la escuela se hizo mixta y luego ya no de un día para otro —respondió Yui con suavidad.

Azusa iba a decir algo, pero Mio la detuvo, después de intercambiar una sonrisa de complicidad con Ritsu.

—Muy bien, escuchen —comenzó la pelinegra. —Sé que parece extraño y no me creerán al principio; pero el amor flotaba en el aire en el club, sólo que no nos dábamos cuenta. Así que dos cupidos fueron enviados para que nos descubramos las unas a las otras —Mio apretó la mano de Ritsu.

—Y bueno, la cosa es que ellos tenían que meterse en nuestras vidas de una u otra forma… así que alteraron la realidad y convirtieron la escuela en una preparatoria mixta —dijo Ritsu. —Pero ahora que acabaron con su misión, volvieron todo a la normalidad.

—Todo eso es absurdo —dijo Azusa. —Es imposible que me hagan creer que…

—Ayer un auto estaba a punto de atropellar a Sawako, pero el chico detuvo el tiempo o algo así y evitó que muriera —la interrumpió Mugi hablando muy asustada y con un hilo de voz. —Además Ryo-kun tenía una carpeta con toda la información sobre el pasado de Sawako.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó la sensei escandalizada.

—Y no sólo eso… el día que Azu-Nyan se me confesó… yo creí verla besándose con Ryo-kun también y huí y todo —comenzó Yui.

—Sí, pero te alcancé —dijo Azusa.

—Sí, pero sólo porque una raíz se enredó en mi pie y me hizo caer como por arte de magia —interrumpió Yui. —¿Fue cosa de ellos? —preguntó la castaña.

Sus amigas asintieron.

—Sólo hay algo que no cuadra —dijo la sensei. —Con todo y todo, ¿por qué eran igualitos a Mio-chan y Ricchan?

—Porque creamos nuestras formas humanas a partir de ellas. Es algo así como el concepto de clonación, pero en vez de usar ciencia, usamos ciencia —resonó una voz conocida.

Todas voltearon, los amorcillos estaban en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ryo-kun, Sekkun! —saludó Yui alegremente.

Los chicos entraron haciendo una reverencia.

—Bueno amigas, hemos venido a despedirnos —dijo Ryo. —Logramos nuestra misión y ahora es tiempo de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—Pero antes teníamos que verlas una vez más —dijo Setsu. —Fue realmente divertido trabajar con ustedes amigas, es una lástima que no volvamos a vernos.

—No digas eso Sekkun… —comenzó Yui.

—Me temo que sí, Yui. Ya cumplimos nuestra misión y ahora es tiempo que alguien más disfrute de nuestra ayuda. Nosotros los cupidos ayudamos a aquellos que necesiten una verdadera ayuda con el amor verdadero, esa es la razón de nuestra existencia.

—Aún tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer con Nodoka, —comenzó Ryo, —pero lo haremos individualmente con ella hasta que esté lista para superar su crisis; pero ahora sólo ella podrá vernos. Ustedes no, ni tampoco nos recordarán.

—Pero les debemos tanto… —comenzó Mugi.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, su gratitud ahora es más que suficiente.

—Además así es como deben ser las cosas: sólo su amor prevalecerá.

Yui quería preguntar qué le pasaba a Nodoka, pero los chicos comenzaron a brillar. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender que esa era la señal que se iban. Los chicos sonrieron divertidos y dijeron adiós con la mano. Las chicas respondieron tristemente.

—Ámense hasta el final. Ese es el único consejo que podemos darles… —se escuchó la voz de uno de ellos mientras se desvanecía junto con la luz…

Las criaturas desaparecieron del cuarto y de la mente de las chicas para siempre. Como dijeron, el único vestigio de esa aventura fue su recién encontrado amor. Cada vez que una persona persigue un sueño tan puro como el amor, el universo entero conspira para que logre su objetivo…

* * *

**Como dije antes, tengo un proyecto en mente pero necesito una cantidad considerable de historias sobre K-On con distinta temática. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado (realmente aprecio a mis lectores en español y traté de hacer esta versión decentemente; no como la de inglés) y si no, hay me dejan sus reviews.**

**Una vez más digo:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
